ED vs The Demon King
by duke8866
Summary: ED has fallen into the underworld But thats not all billy stole grims scythe once again and now the both met up and now must stop the demon king from taking over there two worlds rated T for violence
1. scam  304 camp ED

Ed vs the Demon king

Chapter 1: scam #304: camp Ed

It was a warm spring day the Eds were up to there old tricks as usual. Eddy coming up with crazy scam that could get him in the others

Beaten up with out knowing, Double D getting force to make this crazy idea of Eddy's work, And Ed about to screw everything up.

"Ed please pass me the hammer" said Double D "here ya go Double D!" yelled an hour the EDs were ready to open their new

Scam "well boys were done and ready for business no one can resist Camp Ed!"


	2. Billy's Idea

Chapter 2: Billy's Idea

In another world in the city of Endsville Billy got off the couch and was about to get a bag of chips then he spotted grims scythe and thought to himself " maybe grims scythe of ulitimate,super power,underworldly scythe can make me chips and a pizza!,Na i'm just gonna

go to the underworld and buy it myself". So billy grabbed the scythe and sliced the air, then a portal to the underworld opened up " underworld chips and pizza here comes billy!". So billy jumped into the portal and landed in the underworld.


	3. Ed's trip to the underworld!

Chapter 3: Ed's trip to the underworld!

Deep in the underworld billy had just got kick out of every pizza jot there(literally)." Well i didn't want your crudy pizzas anyway! i got me chips so kiss my butt!

uncle Nirgel!" yelled billy right when Nirgel zapped him out of his family resturant," oh i almost forgot see you at the samily reunion next week nephew!" yelled Nirgel ," bie cousin Billy!" said Jr " bye jr,bye uncle Nirgel,bye aunty!" yelled Billy. " oh yeah here's a pizza on the house!" said Jr, The pizza hit billy right in the face and he drop Grim's sycthe and it open two holes in the atmosphere. Meanwhile back in peach creek ed went running back to the negiborhood because the scam failed once again and this time he got seperated from edd,and eddy. just then ed ran to the center of the negiborhood and notice that he was standing on a giant

hole," uh oh- aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed ed falling into the underworld, at that exact moment double d, eddy, and the negiborhood kids saw ed fall into the portal and saw closing,"Eddddddddddddddddddddd!" they all that moment Grim got out the shower and notice that his scythe is missing and

yelled " Dang it !".

**A: stay tuned if your ready to find out what came out the second portal and next chapter: Ed vs Billy!**

**please review if you want.**


	4. Ed vs Billy!

Chapter 4: Ed vs billy

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed ed who was still falling landed right on billy,"my pizzzzzzza!"screamed Billy who grabbed grim's shcythe and pointed it towards Ed."huh who there?oh this looks like the mole mutants evil world where the suck out you eye balls and eat your head-AAAHHHHHHHHHH!1 MOLE MUTANT!"yelled Ed,"what you thalking about i ain't hole muchuant you are and you ruind my deinlecticabal pizza!"yelled billy woh was run towards ed."ahhhhh!"screamed billy,"raaahhhhhh parpare your self spawn of hates!"screamed ed,the two imbisles rushed each other,ed punch billy straight in the face ,folled by billy who tried to slash ed who missed and cut his favorite jacket off."raaaaaaaaaa!"screamed ed who was really pissed of ,ed smashed billy's face causing his hat to fall in the mud."that was my favorite hat!"screamed billy who was now two went at each other until the heard an huge boom coming from the second portal the was cut open,something very dangerous is about to happen,"huh what is that"asked billy,"uh butter toast?"said ed.

**A:sorry that i haven't been posting for a while i've been working on my second story so ill post on weekend starting now.**


	5. The Final chapter

**Chapter 5:the Two idiots Vs the lord of destrucstion**

"what where am I?"the Demon King,he looks around his surronding and then looks down to see Billy and ED who are arguing about what came out of the second portal."No its a breadman!"Billy hissed,"No its a Gingerman!"Ed yelled they stop once they realized that the Demon King was right in front of them,"oooohhh! he's a Gingerbreadman"they both said,the Demon King be came furious,"How dare you call the king of all demons a Gingerbreadma- hey kid get that stupid scythe out of my face!","how dare you call the grim reyaper's scythe stupid!"said Billy,the the Deomon King began to remember something

**Flashback...**

**The Demon King was sitting on his throne and was going through his mail then he saw a letter, he opened and began tor read:**

Dear King,

how ya bin mon? well the worst is going for me exactly two months ago I lost a bet to two snot nose brats and now i'm there best friend for eternity this stinks one of them is a heartless always angry girl named mandy who makes me do chores around the house and makes me use my powers for stupid reasons!, the other one is a complete idiot named billy who constantly steals me scythe cause the end of the world and travel through time or different worlds last time the boy stole me scythe I found him all the way in 100th deminstion and he's recently found out how to travel through multiverses which makes it even worst! oh I can't belive I made such a stupid bet! i should have just taken the girbble and got the heck out of there!, these kids are worser the hell!

your old friend, The Grim Reaper

P.S: are you still mad at me for traping you?

**The Demon King just set the paper on fire and said "meh"**

"Bo give me the scythe!"The Demon King said,"no way ya big punk!"Billy yelled but the Demon King just snatch it out of his hand,"aha at last I the king of all Demons now weilds the Grim Reaper's scythe! !",just then Ed headbutted the Demon King in the head and the scythe fflew out of his hand and billy caught it and zapped the Demon King until he was unconcious and kicked him right back into his portal and shut it close,"thanks so now where were we?"asked Billy,"Quack"Ed answered,"oh right yaaaaaaah!"Billy yelled charging at ed,"oh yeah raaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"Ed yelled while charging at billy

an hour later...

The kid were still wondering about ed until they they saw a gaint vortex open and Ed came out with Billy,"ED!"they all yelled but he didn't here them,"ok so i'll see ya next week?"he asked,and billy said"you bet Ed! well see ya later!"Billy said while going back into the portal as it was closing, once the portal closed the kids ran up to Ed,"oh hey guy"he said,"lumpy what the heck happen who was that?"Eddy asked,"oh that was my new friend Billy were going back to the other world next week to have fun!"Ed said,"other world some how you just got stupider Ed"Sarah told her older brother,"well Sarah their are acuatally other world like the dimentions,multiverses,different galaxys,universes,heaven,hell,Olympus,the underworld-"before Edd went on Ed cut him offm"oh oh oh! thats where I went"he yelled,"the underworld? my Ed you must of been scared out of your mind the underworld is one of the world most dangerous places you could be first being hell"said Edd,"no it wasen't it was like our world but creeper and it was linked to other parts of it next week me and Billy are going to the candy people part of the underworld oh boy I can't wait to see a candy chicken and eat a gaint jawbreaker"Ed said excitedly."candy people gaint jawbreakers Ed I want in!"Eddy said,"ok my two best friends can come,but becareful Billy said we have to fight for the gaint jawbreakers so we can eat them at the candy collisum","oh great"said Eddy,"aside from that I can research these candy plant and animal and humainoid life and see how the survive!"said Edd

THE END

**A:well thats it for now coming soon Ed & Billy shorts hope you've Enjoy the story and hope you enjoy the next one see ya!**


End file.
